


One Love

by jhopesflower



Series: Cat Hybrid Jinyoung + Daehwi [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Bae Jinyoung, Comfort, Fluff, Happy New Year!, I wrote this really quickly so excuse the mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesflower/pseuds/jhopesflower
Summary: As Daehwi and Jinyoung bring in the New Year together, the fireworks end up bringing out hidden fears that Jinyoung didn't know he had.





	One Love

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” Daehwi exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and pulling Jinyoung’s face up for a searing kiss. Jinyoung gasped into it, not expecting it but immediately melting against Daehwi’s lips anyways.

When they pulled apart, Jinyoung’s face was flushed. “That was really sudden,” He said in a small voice.

Daehwi giggled, petting between Jinyoung’s ears. “It’s a New Years tradition. When we go into the new year, usually you kiss your loved one. This is our first New Year together! It feels like I awkwardly adopted you yesterday, and now we’re already welcoming in a New Year together.”

Jinyoung smiled. They’ve both come a long way together, from Jinyoung just being Daehwi’s pet to Jinyoung being his boyfriend. This last year was the best year of his life; Daehwi truly had changed Jinyoung’s life for the better. “Thank you giving me the best year of my life.” Jinyoung said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Daehwi’s waist and nuzzling Daehwi’s neck.

Daehwi looked down at Jinyoung with a radiant smile. “You’ve given me one of the best years of my life too, Jinyoung-ie.” He said, as he tilted his head down to lean on Jinyoung’s head.

They enjoyed each other’s warmth for a little bit while the New Years special played in the background. After a little bit, Daehwi turned the TV off, and they both cleaned up their snacks to go to sleep.

When they finished brushing their teeth, Daehwi turned to Jinyoung to wash his face. Jinyoung couldn’t remember when the habit of washing each other’s faces began, but they’ve been doing it every night, and Jinyoung couldn’t complain. There was something intimate about lathering each other’s faces that made Jinyoung happy inside.

Afterwards, they both crawled into bed, Daehwi immediately curling up in Jinyoung’s arms, Jinyoung wrapping Daehwi up with his arms and tail. Jinyoung knew Daehwi would immediately pass out; even if Daehwi was on break from school and work, Daehwi’s body would immediately shut off when lying on his bed. Jinyoung didn’t mind one bit; he knew Daehwi worked very hard, so he deserved any bit of sleep he could get.

Jinyoung typically would be able to sleep after a little bit, but as he was drifting off, he heard loud popping sounds coming from outside. Judging from flashing lights behind the curtains, it was fireworks.

As another boom came up, Jinyoung felt the hairs of his arms and legs stand straight up. His old owner used to watch tons of action movies with loud sounds, and Jinyoung was scared back then but his owner never tried to comfort him or anything, so he had to suffer through them alone. Jinyoung didn’t even know that this fear had built up like this to the point where his body had adverse reactions to these sounds.

The sounds continued, causing Jinyoung to cower deeper under the blanket. He let go of Daehwi, not wanting to squeeze him to hard or something. Jinyoung could feel tears starting to form in his eyes; he tried to hold them back, but he could feel them leaking through. Jinyoung didn’t want to wake Daehwi up, so he decided to grab one of the lighter blankets to curl up elsewhere so that his crying wouldn’t be too loud for Daehwi.

 

Daehwi reached out to try and curl around Jinyoung only to not feel anything. “Jinyoung?” Daehwi whispered, voice cracking due to his sleep. According to his bed side clock, it was two in the morning. Jinyoung definitely shouldn’t be awake at this time, so Daehwi was confused. He looked around, trying to listen for if Jinyoung was in the bathroom, but he couldn’t hear the sink running, or Jinyoung peeing. Daehwi didn’t want to sleep without the other so he decided to put on his slippers to go out and look for his cat.

Everything in the apartment was still dark, no lights were on. Daehwi tried rubbing his eyes to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. As he turned the corner into the living room, he saw a figure huddled underneath the dining room table sniffling.

“Jinyoung?” Daehwi called out, reaching towards the wall to turn on a light. When the light turned on, Daehwi immediately squeezed his eyes shut because the light hit too suddenly. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that Jinyoung was huddled under the dining table, curled with a blanket. He saw that Jinyoung tried to curl deeper into himself to make him smaller, as if he didn’t want to be found.

Daehwi silently made his way over to under the table to sit next to Jinyoung. “What’s wrong Jinyoung?” Daehwi looked towards Jinyoung to see his precious cat hiding his face closer into his blanket. Daehwi figured that Jinyoung wouldn’t respond to him so he just opened his arms for a hug.

Jinyoung turned his head slightly to notice that Daehwi had opened his arms. Daehwi let out an internal sigh as Jinyoung leaned into him, thankful that Jinyoung wasn’t going to ignore him. Daehwi didn’t know what caused the other to act like this, but whatever it was, Daehwi was prepared to fight it. As they were cuddling together, Daehwi took a deep breath. “I don’t mind that you’re not talking to me right now, but just know that I am willing to listen. I’ll wait for when you’re comfortable enough to talk, but I’ll be with you the entire time.”

Daehwi felt Jinyoung nod his head against Daehwi’s neck. “Could you tell me a story? Your voice calms me down,” Jinyoung whispered.

Daehwi felt his cheeks heat up a little bit; Jinyoung’s little habits still make his heart flutter inside. “Okay, I’ll try to come up with something... Okay, how’s this: Once there was a prince who loved music. The queen, his mother, wanted to support him, so she had the kingdom build a second castle for the prince so that he could work on his music in peace.

“After a while of working on music, the prince was running out of ideas, so he went into the kingdom to find some inspiration. While he was on his walk, ideas were coming at him from left and right, but nothing perfect came to him until he saw the most beautiful black cat. His green eyes glowed against his beautiful silky fur, and the prince wanted to immediately return home with the cat to write more music.

“As time went on, the cat grew larger, with even more beautiful fur; children would come by the castle to see the prince’s majestic cat. As the prince was coming of age, many people had also come to the castle to try and court the prince, but the prince was too engrossed with his music and taking care of his cat that he didn’t notice that people wanted him to find a partner.

“The queen couldn’t take it anymore, so she arranged a marriage for the prince. The prince didn’t want to get married to a stranger, and his cat could sense his distress, so the cat looked for any way to help his prince. One night he wished upon a star to be able to help the prince.”

Daehwi felt Jinyoung looking up towards him in interest to see where the story was going to go. He looked down at Jinyoung, “Are you liking the story, Jinyoung-ie?”

Jinyoung looked at Daehwi with wide eyes and nodded quickly. “Keep going!”

Daehwi laughed. “Okay. The night before the prince’s wedding, the prince was in distress because he couldn’t find his cat. As he was running around his castle, he bumped into a slightly taller man, the same age as him. The prince was stunned by how beautiful the man looked, but before he could get too distracted, he tried to run away to look for his cat, but it turned out that the beautiful man was his cat!

“The wish the cat made let the cat turn into a human to save the prince from the arranged marriage. The man and the prince got married and were able to live happily ever after, the end.” Daehwi finished.

Jinyoung squeezed Daehwi’s waist to give him a hug. “You should go into storytelling. I think your ideas are really cute.”

Daehwi laughed, “I think I had good inspiration for it; if I had to write another story, it probably wouldn’t be as good.” They stayed silent for a little bit for Daehwi spoke up again. “Are you feeling a little better Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung sighed, “Yeah, thanks for telling me that story.”

“Could you tell me what happened to make you like this?” Daehwi asked slowly, not wanting to press Jinyoung.

Jinyoung let out a shaky breath and nodded. “There were fireworks outside for the New Year.”

“Ah, the loud noises got to you? I didn’t know you were afraid of them,” Daehwi said.

Jinyoung nodded, “I didn’t really either, to be honest. But they came on, an-and… I just couldn’t control myself and started to cry. I didn’t want to wake you though, so I came out here, but I guess you woke up anyways.”

Daehwi held onto Jinyoung a little tighter and pressed a kiss to Jinyoung’s head, “You shouldn’t be afraid by yourself, wake me up next time, I would rather get less sleep with you, than more sleep alone, okay?”

He felt Jinyoung nod under him. “Let’s go back to cuddle on the bed okay? We both may be young, but we’re not small enough to huddle underneath the table forever.” Daehwi said, looking at Jinyoung.

They both got up and moved to the bed, laying down with Jinyoung still in Daehwi’s arms. Jinyoung snuggled into Daehwi’s chest, Daehwi made sure to pet Jinyoung’s hair between his ears. He heard Jinyoung purring, making Daehwi smile as he made sure to stay awake until Jinyoung fell asleep.

This year truly was one of the best years of his life, meeting Jinyoung and experiencing a different world with the cat hybrid led him to have new friends and new memories. No matter what changes would occur between the two of them, or with their friends, he hoped that Daehwi and Jinyoung could live out their happily ever after through the other new years to come.

 

 _One Love_  
I will stand right here  
I will stay the same  
By your side, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work! One Love was my favorite song from Power of Destiny, so I thought of that while writing this. It was kind of all over the place, but I really wanted to write something before Wanna One disbands. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Happy New Year!!
> 
> *Start of long and emotional rant about Wanna One*  
> I just want to thank Wanna One for changing my life for the better, they made 2018 bearable for me. No matter how rough school got, their music and shows all helped me feel better when I was feeling down. Seeing them at Kcon NY really changed me as a Kpop fan, to learn to really appreciate how hard-working and genuine people can be; I aspire to work as hard as they do.  
> As Wannables have to leave Wanna One, I hope they all remember the powerful boy group that changed Korean pop in big ways, from all of their music show wins to their incredible awards, Wanna One has forever left a mark on millions of fans and changed the world of Kpop. I hope they also remember to support every member, even in just little ways, like watching their comebacks or writing more fanfictions like these, as long as you never forget them, you've done your duty as a Wannable.  
> To Wanna One: I hope you never forget the impact you have left on many people's hearts, especially mine. Seeing each of you grow from Produce 101 to winning Daesangs at award shows has truly been one of the most rewarding rides that I will never regret taking. Even as you all will change, going back to your companies and making your own music, I will always love each of you forever and will never regret calling myself a Wannable.
> 
> To those of you who read my speech, thank you, and please comment Wanna One's impact on you as well! I think all Wannables deserve a little more love right now, so if we could all support each other, that would be great.


End file.
